Playstation All-Stars: Overtime! Add-On Pack
The first add-on pack for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, the Overime! Pack includes two new playable characters, Kat from the Playstation Vita exclusive Gravity Rush and Emmett Graves from the Playstation 3 exclusive Starhawk. The add-on also includes the stage Fearless, a slice of the environment from the PS3 action title Heavenly Sword (which is prominently featured early in the game and highlighted by its demo) from where playable character Nariko hails, which is invaded by a racetrack from the cult classic Wipeout! franchise. The add-on was released piecemeal on February 12, 2013- the two characters were available free for two weeks following its release, as a way of rewarding early adopters of the game and as an attempt to keep from fracturing the community as seen in previous fighting games with DLC such as Mortal Kombat. The stage cost $1.99 separately. Alongside the Overime! Add-On, the Minion Pack was released, featuring 18 new usable minion characters from numerous franchises, including some that had not been referenced in the base game. Story In Emmett's arcade story, he talks about the power of Rift Energy and how he has made it his job to help harvest and protect it for people to help them make a living on the frontier, working as a sort of mercenary. The Rift Energy is dangerous and unpredictable, and long ago it transformed his brother Logan into a twisted monster of a man who tried to destroy their home and kill his brother, and permanently scarred Emmett- leaving him with a Rift-infused arm and half his body pulsing with Rift energy, but granting him additional power and strength. Hearing about a new form of power- an enigmatic Playstation power controlled by Polygon Man, Emmett decides to head out- both to obtain the power for his own harvesting purposes, and to ensure that nothing like what happened to Logan and himself happen to anyone else. Emmett fought through numerous opponents from multiple worlds and universes, overcoming ever challenge to present itself. He eventually came across a young girl, Kat, who was able to manipulate gravity with her super powers. When Graves interrogated Kat about her powers, the girl confessed that her memory problems prevented her from truly knowing how she did anything. Angered, Emmett began to lecture Kat about how dangerous someone with powers can be, especially if they don't understand their own strength. Kat quickly rebutted by pointing out that she only wanted to help people, but Emmett pointed out that power corrupts, and that she will only become more dangerous as she gets stronger, causing her to only seek more power, referencing her place in Polygon Man's assemblage of heroes. Kat once again refused this idea, claiming that she used her powers to defend people from monsters, pushing it further by asking if Emmett was a monster- in reference to his Rift Energy markings. This angered Emmett enough to raise his gun, threatening to drop a building on her, causing the two to battle, with Emmett walking away victorious. After defeating Kat, Emmett battled and defeated Polygon Man, absorbing the Playstation Energy from his fallen body. After the battles, Graves returned to his frontier home of White Sands, where he contemplated the truth behind the stories of the energy, claiming that many of the other All-Stars couldn't handle it. He talked about how he could feel the Rift Energy inside of him mixing with the new Energy, leaving Emmett significantly stronger, allowing him to continue his harvest far into the future. In Kat's Arcade mode, the young super hero is training alongside her friend Gade, claiming she is gaining more control of her powers. Gade lectures her about the balance of control and power, and how gaining too much of one can often lose to the loss of the other. Hearing Gade's words causes an idea to grow in Kat despite the point he was making- if she could gain more power, she would be able to defend all of Hekseville from the evil Nevi. Gade further theorizes that many things can be done with power, depending on who is seeking it, admitting that he knows of a gathering of various powerful individuals who are fighting for control of a special energy controlled by Polygon Man. Kat demands that Gade takes her to this place so she can defend everyone and stop the power from falling into the wrong hands, eventually causing the old man to relent, showing her how to reach the battle, though he is unable to do more than that. Leaping into Gade's portal, Kat arrives in the Battle Royale and finds herself fighting dozens of heroes and villains from numerous worlds and universes. After numerous battles, Kat comes across Emmett Graves, a threatening looking man armed with numerous firearms and glowing energy pulsating on his arm and his eye. Mistaking this Rift Energy as evidence that Emmett is a Nevi, Kat attempts to ambush him, only for the Harvester to dodge it, causing her to lose control of herself and fall to the ground. When Emmett demands to know what she was attacking him for, she claims that she thought he was a monster because of his eyes and hand, causing Emmett to retort that monsters are just people who can't control their own powers- like Kat. Struck with confusion by his implications, Kat admits that she wasn't even sure how she was able to use her powers in the attempted attack to begin with, but quickly back-peddles, and claims that she knows enough to fend for herself and protect the innocent. Emmett claims that she's only gotten by through luck, and that her luck was going to run out. The two fought, but for all Graves' talk, he was unable to defeat the Gravity Queen. With Emmett defeated, Kat pushed forward to battle the fearsome Polygon Man himself, defeating the man and absorbing the Playstation Energy for herself after a long battle. Kat returns to Hekseville through the portal, admitting that Gade was right about it being dangerous for her to go, but she reaffirms that the new power hasn't changed her and that she was still the same girl she was when she left. Harnessing the Playstation Energy in tandem with her Gravity-themed powers, Kat claims that her heart hasn't changed, and that now she'll be able to do a better job of protecting everyone. Category:DLC Category:Playstation Category:Fighting